Alisa Southerncross
| voiced by = , , , | wordplay = | alias = Medusa | age = 12-14 (estimate) | gender = Female | species = Dark Zone (manga) Doll (anime) | born = | occupation =Monster Hunter |ja = アリサ＝サザンクロス |romaji = Arisa Sazankurosu}} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. Appearance Alisa is humanoid. She has scarlet eyes, long yellow-orange hair put in the ponytail/pigtails in the back held in place by two sky blue glass-like orbs. She usually wears a long sleeved black shirt, complete with white cuffs and a light gray blouse over the shirt with a small black ribbon, a small dark gray skirt, black tights, pointy white socks and black mary janes. Alisa's father usually rests on Alisa's head in the form of black cat ears. In the Flash Series, Alisa has dark gray orbs holding her hair up and she wears a long puffy sleeved shirt with black cuffs, black suspenders attached to a corset around her waist and a little black messy ribbon attached to the collar. She wears a black and white ruffled skirt, black tights, small spiky white socks and black mary janes. Alisa sometimes wears her father on her head, but when he transforms into something else she wears the same black cat ears. Other Outfits * In Movie 5 Alisa wears a short puffy white blouse with a small red ribbon attached to the collar, black gloves that extend inside the sleeves attached with a small tied ribbon on Alisa's left hand. A spiky light gray skirt, black tights, short white spiky socks and raspberry colored mary janes. She has small bat wings attached to her blouse. * When Alisa was a doll she wore a knee high black dress with white lace on the bottom and white lace running down the middle of her dress. She also wears her normal blue ball ponytail holders, though they appear to be darker. She is also seen holding a stuffed brown bear wearing a red cap with a white ball at the end. * Alisa's swimsuit in Episode. 338, consists of her normal cat ears turning into large black fins, she wears a black bikini attached with two large black webbed fins attached to the back of the top and two smaller ones attached to the sides of the lower piece. She has one large claw on her right hand that wraps around her hand. ** Another of Alisa's swimsuits is a dark purple bikini, the upper part attached by a small strand and covering her chest, this one also has a small lavender ribbon attached on top. * When it is winter Alisa wears the same outfit, but she adds white boots and when at the spa Aki gave her a golden leaf clip that she wore once. It is unknown what happened to it. Character Alisa is an undead being / toy doll who feasts on UMA aliens to gain destiny humanity. Her adoptive father, Nevula, is a black alien who is trying to give Alisa a human form. She befriends the Keroro Platoon after Fuyuki Hinata protects her despite what she had done to them in episode 133. In the manga, she only captures aliens and imprisons them in a box, referring to them as the , but is stopped after her father is attacked by Angol Mois. She and her father also makes their debut in the manga Volume 12. Height: 155 cm (5'1")Sergeant Keroro Secret Super-Encyclopedia （144 cm (4'7") in (Flash Series)） Weight: 41 kg (91 lbs) Relationships *Nevula - Adoptive Father *Fuyuki Hinata - Friend / Love Interest *Natsumi Hinata, Aki Hinata, Angol Mois - Friends * Shin Keroro - Former Prey, now she sees Shin as a friend. * Momoka Nishizawa - Rival for Fuyuki's love * Magical Witch Monaka - Alisa enjoys watching her show and she apparently likes the cookies she makes. * Viper Momi - While at first it appeared Momi wanted to fight with Alisa, it turns out Momi was just interested in hanging out with Alisa. In Volume 26 chapter 242, Momi invites Alisa to eat some ramen and it turns out both Alisa and Nevula enjoyed it, the duo becoming friends with Momi. Etymology "Southerncross" is a reference to Crux (the Southern Cross), a constellation in the Southern Hemisphere, and also the smallest constellation. Trivia * Alisa and Nevula's first time at the spa was in episode 291a. * Alisa is a good cook. * When Alisa first appeared in Keroro Movie 5, she appeared shorter than usually. * Alisa looks to be around 12-14 years old, like Fuyuki, yet she has been living since the "olden days" due to her being a toy doll. * Alisa has been mistaken as a Tangata Manu, a bird man with his own religion. * In her debut appearance, Fuyuki states that she smells like osmanthus. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Aliens Category:Doll